


Fresh and Clean

by call_me_tina_b



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They had a fight, but they make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_tina_b/pseuds/call_me_tina_b
Summary: They have a fight and make up





	Fresh and Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on something for the fic exchange and this came to mind. It doesn't work for the request so thought I'd get this out of my brain. Enjoy!

The warm water running over David’s face and body feels like a form of baptism. The fight he had with Patrick was upsetting and depressing. He knows walking out of the store was not the best way to handle it but he couldn’t stay there. The pilates really helped him release some of the stress and anxiety. Now, in the shower, he feels calm and at peace. He is ready to forgive Patrick and also wants to apologize for his part 

“David,” Patrick says, pulling back the shower curtain to step into the shower. 

David doesn’t know what to say but he needs to show Patrick that he loves him and is ready to move forward. 

“Turn around,” says David, holding Patrick’s hips as he turns to face the shower wall. 

With the water cascading over their bodies, David slowly enters Patrick. Patrick lets out a low moan. His hands are pressed on the wall and David places his hands atop Patrick’s. 

“Please, please, David…” Patrick whimpers. 

Usually, this means Patrick wants it harder and faster. David is happy to oblige. As he cums, he hears Patrick still saying “please.” David nips at Patrick’s neck as he pulls out. 

“Please, don’t leave me David.”

Wait, what is going on? David is stunned by this statement. David, again, places his hands on Patrick’s hips to turn him around so they can face each other.

“Why would I leave you?” David sees that Patrick’s eyes are red and even though they are in the shower, he knows that Patrick is crying. 

“I said horrible things to you. I didn’t mean them. I’m so sorry.”

“I know you didn’t mean what you said. I’m sorry, too. Any decisions about the store should be made by the both of us.”

“True, but you didn’t deserve what I said.”

“All is forgiven. And Patrick,” David says while bringing Patrick’s left hand to meet his, allowing their rose gold bands to touch. “I’m not going anywhere. Remember, I stood up in front of a lot of people and said you’re stuck with me forever.”

Patrick grabs David’s face and kisses him forcefully, yet tenderly. Patrick’s smile could light up a room. 

“Thank you, David. I was so scared.”

“There is nothing to be scared of. Sooo...can we get out of the shower now. The water is really cold.” 

“Of course, but I’d like to continue this conversation.”

“Sure. Let’s get into comfy clothes and snuggle in bed.” David kisses Patrick again before turning off the water. 

Once they are dressed, they get under the sheets and talk. After 3 years of being together, and almost 1 year of marriage, this should be easy for them. And once they get started, it is easy. They talk about recent frustrations and stressors. They reflect on new wins and consider future ambitions. They shed tears and share laughs. They discuss how veiling their conversations in sarcasm is so them, but sometimes it’s important that they communicate more authentically when necessary. And while they aren’t “stuck in a rut”, they do need to make more time for each other and create space for connection. Following their exchange, they make love softly and lovingly. David rests his head on Patrick's chest, Patrick's arms holding him. 

“Thank you for loving me, Patrick.” David runs his fingers lightly over Patrick's chest, drawing circles. 

“Thank you for letting me love you.” Patrick kisses the top of David's head. 

They fall asleep to wake up to their hereafter, renewed and refreshed.


End file.
